1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching power supply unit configured such that switching output obtained by switching an input DC voltage is drawn out from an output winding of a power conversion transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of switching power supply units have been proposed and provided for practical use. Most of them are in a type where an input DC voltage is switched by switching operation of a switching circuit connected to an input winding of a power conversion transformer, and switching output is drawn out from an output winding of the power conversion transformer. A voltage induced on the output winding in association with such switching operation of the switching circuit is rectified by a rectifier circuit, the rectified voltage is converted to a DC voltage by a smoothing circuit, and the smoothed voltage is outputted.
In a switching power supply unit of this type, it is desirable to widen an input voltage range in which an output voltage can be kept constant. Thus, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-136939 proposes a switching power supply unit in which two windings having the same number of turns are provided at a primary side of a transformer correspondingly to two switching elements (switching circuits), and the two primary windings are connected in series or parallel with each other depending on magnitude of an input voltage.